Stupid Brainy
by Beckolyn
Summary: Brainy Smurf is no longer smart and is now completely stupid. The others will finally realize Brainy was smarter than they thought
1. Chapter 1

STUPID BRAINY

"I am Brainy Smurf, I am the smartest Smurf!" Brainy Smurf always says.

That is not true though, and despite his name many Smurfs think he's an idiot.

Poor Brainy tries to help but he only annoys everyone, one day he decided to prove everyone just how smart he is, but it failed.

Meanwhile Gargamel was in his castle plotting against the Smurfs again for the 2000th time. Gargamel was making a potion, when he was done he toldA Azrael and us what he was going to do with it.

"If it touches anyone, they become so stupid they can't know a good plan to escape! This is perfect, Azrael! Perfect!"

"Meow! Meow!" Azrael said happily

Gargamel came with the potion and disguised himself as a tree and waited for Smurfs.

After finally hearing their singing, he jumped out.

"You're mine now, Smurfs!" Gargamel tried to dump the potion on them put he missed and spilled it on himself and Azrael.

"Huh? Who am I? Are you my mummy?" Gargamel asked a rock.

"Meow?" Azrael asked confused.

"Gargamel, you and Azrael live in the black castle, go there, you wanted to go home all along!" Papa Smurf half lied.

"Uh, okay."

"Meow..."

"That was close, I'm glad that didn't happen to any of my little Smurfs."

"Yeah, me too? So to I live in a castle too?" Brainy Smurf asked.

"No, Brainy, why would you think tha- oh no!"

"What is it, uh, Dada Smurf?"

"Brainy are you alright?"

"Of course! Why not? I am.. Uh.. A Smith! Smiths are happy creatures!"

"Brainy's doesn't seem very... Brainy." Clumsy said.

"He never was!" Hefty teased.

"We have to take Brainy home right away!" Papa Smurf said.

"Oh boy! Where's 'home' is it in New York City?" Brainy said Goofy-ishly.

"Brainy doesn't seem that dumb, he knows about New York" Jokey joked.

They took Brainy home.

"Well my little Smurfs I have good news and bad news. The good news is the spell is only temporary, the bad news it lasts for a week."

"Which is good and which is bad?" Brainy asked.

"You are an idiot Brainy!" Hefty said rudely.

"No, I'm an itelligillent because I know math, 1 + 2 is 32!"

**Uh oh, look like Brainy Smurf is no longer Brainy.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, girly Smith!" Brainy Smurf said.

"I'm Smurfette." Smurfette said.

"I noticed the way you are watering your flowers is wrong, let me may help you."

"No, Brainy! No thanks, I can-"

"I insist!" Brainy grabbed the watering can and dumped the whole thing.

"Brainy Smurf! Look what you did!"

"I know glad to help!" Brainy smiled and hopped on his merry little way.

"Hey angry looking Smith!" Brainy said to Grouchy which made his arms cross. "I think, uh, you should be happy! If you don't know how, I'll teach you! Just uh, well..."

Brainy was thrown out of the village.

"Wee! That was fun!" Brainy said, cluelessly.

"I almost take back saying Brainy was stupid before this happened, because he is very stupid now!" Handy said.

"He is worse than ever!" Hefty said.

"He's a big idiot now!" Smurfette said angrily.

"I HATE idiots!" Grouchy said.

"Wow how nice, everyone is talking about me!" Brainy came in smiling.

"YOU!" Grouchy said. "I HATE you!"

"You are the dumbest Smurf ever!" Hefty said.

"You should just go away!" Lazy said.

"Yeah! You can't think good to save your life!" Greedy said.

"Hey! Stop bullying Brainy Smurf!" Smurfette said. "It's not his fault!"

"But how can he know what we're saying? He isn't smart enough!" Hefty said.

Brainy Smurf teared up and ran away, he may have been dumb now, but he still knew they didn't want him.

"Now look what you did!" Smurfette said.

The rest now felt horrible.

They explained to Papa Smurf.

"My little Smurfs I'm very disappointed in your unsmurfy behavior."

"We know, Papa Smurf." Hefty said.

"I want you all to apologize to Brainy."

"Yes, Papa Smurf."


	3. Chapter 3

"Brainy Smurf!" One Smurf cried out.

All the Smurfs came to see "Brainy".

"Brainy, we're sorry we said that." Hefty Smurf said.

"Yeah, Laddie, we just got annoyed by your stupidity." Gutsy Smurf said.

"We're sorry too." Everyone who bullied the now stupid Brainy apologized, except one. One Smurf elbowed Grouchy Smurf.

"I... I... I... I... I... I'm... I'm SORRY!" Grouchy cried.

"You're forgiven." Brainy said. "you know what Pop Smirth always... What does he say? Well, let's go back home!"

"Brainy! Don't go that way that's the way to..." But he was already gone.

"...Gargamel's hovel!"

"Oh no! He's in big trouble."

"But Gargamel is stupid too!"

"Let's not take any chances."

Brainy walked until he bumped into Gargamel's foot.

"Oh, hello, tall guy in black!" Brainy said, Gargamel picked up Brainy by the pants.

"Hmm... I have a funny feeling you're important, but I have no idea why..." Gargamel said stupidly.

"Meow..." Azreal felt the same way.

"You think I'm important! You're a nice guy!"

"I am? No one ever said that to me before."

"Gargamel! You put Brainy down or else!" Hefty threatened.

"Duh, okay!" And Gargamel did just that.

"What a great... Whatever he is." Brainy Smurf said.

"No, Brainy you don't understand." Smurfette said sighing it was almost like trying to convince Sassette again, but she remembered that he'll be normal in 6 days, unfortunately Gargamel and Azrael will be too.

"Poor Brainy." Clumsy Smurf said.

"My poor face! I have a pimple!" Vanity said, looking at himself in the mirror appalled at what he saw on his left cheek.

"Oh, Vanity!" A few said in unison.


End file.
